The present invention relates to an infrared ray lamp for use in a heating apparatus such as a heater or a cookware, a heating apparatus using the same, a method for manufacturing a heating element which comprises the same, and a method for manufacturing an infrared ray lamp, and specifically, relates to an infrared ray lamp using a carbonaceous matter as the heating element and having a superb function as a heat source, a heating apparatus using the infrared ray lamp, a method for manufacturing a heating element, and a method for manufacturing an infrared ray lamp.
Conventional infrared ray lamp has a heating element inserted in a quartz glass tube, wherein heating element is fabricated by forming a resistive element of metal of a nichrome (Ni, Cr, Fe) wire or a tungsten (W) wire in a spiral shape to be heated in the air or in an atmosphere to emit heat directly or with a reflector plate. Since the spiral-fabricated heating element has a uniform radiation intensity distribution, it was not suitable for heating in specific directions. Furthermore, since the spiral-fabricated heating element is hollow inside, it has a gap space between spiral wires, and heat is radiated inside in vain, and hence the spiral heating element required a wasteful energy for extra heating.
Thereupon, in substitution for the conventional spiral-fabricated heating element, an infrared ray lamp having carbonaceous matter as the heating element, wherein carbonaceous matter is formed in plate shape, is disclosed in the international publication WO 01/041507 pamphlet. Since the infrared ray emissivity is as high as 78–84% in carbonaceous matter, using carbonaceous matter as the heating element leads to the rise of infrared ray emissivity of the infrared ray lamp. A plate-shaped heating element has major features such as needlessness of energy for extra heating.
An infrared ray lamp, in which a sintered body of carbonaceous matter formed in a plate shape is used as a heating element and is inserted in a cylindrical quartz glass tube, has a significant radiation intensity and can perform heating with directivity when its cross-sectional shape of carbonaceous heating element is at a rate of 1 to 5 or more.
Furthermore, a desired radiation intensity distribution can be obtained by forming a reflection film evaporated onto a glass tube or a reflector plate which is hemicylindrical and has a mirror-finished reflecting surface in its inner surface. A reflection film or a reflector plate reflects infrared rays radiated from a heating element, and enables to locally increase the radiation intensity.
Since the conventional infrared ray lamp described in the international publication WO 01/041507 pamphlet is configured of a linear heating element and a linear quartz glass tube, longitudinal radiation range of the infrared ray lamp is determined by the length of the heating element. Therefore, even though radiation intensity can be locally increased or diffused in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the heating element by using a reflection film or a reflector plate, the conventional infrared ray lamp could neither enlarge radiation range nor increase radiation intensity locally in a longitudinal direction of the heating element.
The present invention is devised in order to solve the above-mentioned problem, and aims to provide an infrared ray lamp having a wide radiation range in the longitudinal direction of a heating element. The present invention aims to provide an infrared ray lamp having a locally strong radiation intensity within a narrow radiation range in the longitudinal direction of a heating element, a heating apparatus using the same, and method for manufacturing a heating element and method for manufacturing an infrared ray lamp.